I love you, you sod
by The Marauder Lady
Summary: "So, you love me?" "I bloody well do, you sodding arse." "Then prove it," he snapped. Thus, Lily Evans climbed onto the bench and called for everyone's attention. {Jily Oneshot} {Cover art credits: hatepotion}


**I love you, you sod**

* * *

_Summary: __"__So, you love me?" "I bloody well do, you sodding arse." "Then prove it," he snapped. Thus, Lily Evans climbed onto the bench and called for everyone's attention._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing. Except my iPod and chocolate. I got the idea while reading 'Boyfriend' by Molly Raesly. **

* * *

There was a sudden flash of red in the grey and dull crowd of the King's Cross Station. A particular woman with flashy, bright red hair was running, making her way through the throngs of people at the station, looking for one particular black haired boy.

The black haired boy was nowhere to be seen which caused the seventeen year old girl to hyperventilate and think of all the catastrophic situations he might have got caught up in. Had he been murdered by the ruthless Death Eaters for maintaining contact with her throughout the winter vacation or had he killed himself after the loud spat they had the other night at his manor? She didn't know and her oblivion was making her heart eat her brain. She couldn't think straight or rationally to save her life. All that she wanted was to find the fore-mentioned boy with a mop for hair and square glasses that covered his captivating hazel eyes. All Lily Evans longed was to kiss James Potter senseless.

She glided across the crowded platform, peeking behind every pillar and watching like a hawk for any signs of James Potter. Yet, she couldn't find him; neither him nor his sodding friends. While pushing her trolley, she quickly made her way towards platform number nine and then ran through a wall to reach the magical platform 9 ¾ , where she was sure she would find the person she was looking for.

And surely enough, she saw the easily visible, lanky, black haired man she had been searching for. Although, instead of approaching him and engulfing him in a much wanted hug, she stood there, gazing at him.

The man was a beauty to behold. Well, he wasn't perfect; far from it, actually. However, he was everything Lily ever wanted. His wind-swept, disheveled hair and his tall yet thin form made her breathe abnormally. And when James Potter made his signature move - brush his soot coloured hair with his hand and make it look even more messed up, she couldn't help but gasp. Oh Merlin! She had fallen, very earnestly, figuratively and literally hard for the man she was swooning at right then.

Taking in a deep breath, she pushed her trolley forward and without a word, made her way towards James Potter.

"Ahm," she coughed, as she stepped in front of her trolley and placed herself just behind James. He didn't hear her. James seemed to be looking out towards the action and drama enfolding in front of him. He seemed to be gazing at the commotion created by hundreds of Hogwarts students saying goodbyes to their parents and relatives, getting ready to endure another term at the school of witchcraft and wizardry. As if in deep thought, staring at a far off point, he rubbed his index finger against his lower lip. That simple move managed to excite the butterflies present in Lily's stomach even more.

"Ahm," Lily coughed again, "James?"

James Potter whirled around quickly and surprised by the red hair's proximity, he stumbled back, adorably skewing his spectacles on his nose. "Lily?"

"Yeah. Hi," she said, unknowingly playing with one end of her muffler. Lily's mind had gone totally blank and she didn't know how to start explaining what she had to say.

James Potter didn't seem to notice her nervousness or how self-conscious she felt, so he huffed and combed his hair with his hand again. "Look, Evans. If you've come here to give me another piece of your mind, I'm not really interested. I have had enough," he said sharply, his voice dangerously monotonous, before he turned around to walk away.

Lily panicked and groped for his hand. "Wait! James! Listen to me, please," she said, pleading and begging for him to stop.

"What?" he barked.

Lily took a deep breath and straightened herself. "I just w-wanted to say... that..."

"What Lily? I don't have time for your games now. I have other important work to do than get rejected by you for the millionth time."

She gaped at him. "No! It's different. Just listen, please!"

He raised an eyebrow and tapped his right foot impatiently against the floor.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "I wanted to say... that I'm sorry for what happened the other day, okay? I was wrong. And... I love you."

James Potter's mouth resembled that of a goldfish. Although, he quickly recovered and shot her a cold look. "Do you even know what you're talking about, Evans? Do you have any idea what _love_ actually means?!" he demanded, his anger rising with each uttered word.

Lily glared back at him. "Yes I do, Potter. I bloody well do. I have known it for quite some time now, courtesy to you. I realized after that... incident... that I had fallen hard for you a long time before I even realized that I had fallen. All thanks to you!" she said, almost spitting out the last sentence.

"So, you love me?"

"I bloody well do, you sodding arse."

"Then prove it," he snapped.

Lily narrowed her eyes at James Potter as she felt energy creep into her. She felt the adrenalin rush through her veins and make her heart beat faster. Without losing eye-contact with James, she made her way to the near-most bench. With a want to prove herself to him, to prove that she loved him, to prove that the other night she had been behaving like an insecure, blabbering idiot, she climbed onto the bench. Nothing mattered to her but James at that moment. To her no one was present there except James Potter and the tension of making him believe her.

Therefore, as she climbed the bench, she screamed as loud as she could – which was equivalent to an average amplifying charm. "HEY! I LOVE JAMES SODDING POTTER!"

She swallowed, trying to get rid of the croaky-ness in her voice as every head on the platform turned in her direction. "I LOVE JAMES SODDING POTTER!" she repeated, glaring at the crowd. "THERE! I SAID IT! I LOVE THAT ARROGANT TOERAG AND I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU ALL THINK BECAUSE _I LOVE HIM_!"

Trying to appear nonchalant, calm and collected even when she wasn't feeling anything near those three words, Lily flicked her hair off her shoulder and stepped forwards to climb down the bench. However, she stumbled because of a sudden head-rush and _almost_ fell face-down on the floor before James Potter miraculously caught her in mid-air, cradled her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Tugging on her lip and pushing his tongue against her open mouth, he kissed her like there would be no tomorrow and Lily returned his kiss like she never wanted there to be another 'tomorrow'. Heck, she didn't even want another moment. She wanted that second to freeze and stay frozen for eternity; partly because she loved the feel of his lips on her and partly because she realized what a joker she had made of herself in fronts of all those people who _knew _her as the well behaved Head Girl of Hogwarts.

"Spontaneous little exhibitionist, aren't you?" James whispered against her lips, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh shut up, you sod." Lily said and pulled him down for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N**

**FLUFF! YAY! **

**I was aiming for it to be dramatic. Although I hope it was not cliched or boring. If it was, lemme know, please. **

**Make me a happy girl and review, please? Cookie for anyone who does. :33 **


End file.
